


You have my world (you're my small universe)

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a wholesome fic, M/M, Multi, jisung is babie, poly 3racha uwu, rated teen and up for like explicit language, they dont actually fuck on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “Were you two about to fuck on the couch?”“No!”“Yeah.” Changbin shrugs a response the same time Jisung does, and Jisung throws him a look of betrayal.  “What have you got there?” Changbin asks, in an attempt to distract them both.“Oh right,” It’s Chan’s turn to look embarrassed, and slightly uncomfortable as he approaches them, “These are for you."orThe three times Chan spoiled his boyfriends and the one time they decided to spoil him back





	You have my world (you're my small universe)

**Author's Note:**

> AHH happy one year of I Am: Who heres our genius producers being soft together !! Sorry Jisung has no personality except being like a whole babie im tired and jisung babie (jabie) is the only thing in my head rn
> 
> As usual, thank u to my beta for literally everything  
Title taken from Universe by Exo

“Ugh…” Changbin groans, his head falling forward onto the chipped desk in front of him. He barely registers the pain that hits his forehead until a few seconds later, muttering a belated _ouch. _

Changbin can hear a soft laugh from behind him, before there’s a pair of gentle hands massaging his shoulders, a presence so comforting that he immediately knows who it belongs to. 

“What is it?” Chan asks softly.

“The words won’t come.” Changbin admits, words muffled by the way his face is still buried in his hands on the table. Chan shuffles behind him for a moment before he wheels a squeaky chair over to sit next to him, and Changbin feels a little guilty, aware that Chan had been working on his own stuff at the desk next to him, but he also knows even if he declines Chan’s offer for help, he’ll insist on it.

“What have you got so far?” Chan asks kindly, and Changbin sighs before sliding his notebook over. The book had been a present from Jisung when he was in freshman year, a sleek, black leather notebook that had shined brighter than Jisung’s eyes when it was brand new. Now it’s tattered and old, too many pages ripped out from frustration and words lost due to insecurities. But Changbin still treasures it as much as the day Jisung had gifted it to him.

Chan’s eyebrows knit together as they scan over the lyrics on the page, and Changbin can’t help but watch the way his pretty lips mouth the words as he reads them. 

“They’re okay?” Chan says, once he’s read them, “Just- _Changbin.”_

“I’m listening!” Changbin lies, breaking out into a grin when Chan gives him a disbelieving look.

“I’m trying to _help _you here.” Chan sighs, snapping the notebook shut. Changbin’s lips break out into a huge smile at the look of fake disappointment on Chan’s face.

Chan’s wearing his _I’m trying really hard to be serious _face, a face that Changbin sees often during their studio work dates. His resolve crumbles, as usual, once Changbin’s smile grows.

“I know, I know you’re trying to help,” Changbin says, “But your face is distracting, hyung.”

Chan rolls his eyes,

“Shall I put my mask back on?” 

“No! No don’t-” Changbin pulls Chan by the hand when he begins to roll away on his chair, determined to keep him positioned, distracting lips and all. “Let’s take a break instead?” He suggests, “Maybe I just need some air to get the inspiration I’m looking for.”

Chan studies him carefully for a moment before he nods, 

“Yeah okay.”

The pair stand up to shrug on their jackets, and pull on the shoes they had discarded by the door earlier. He briefly thinks about the fact that they must have been working for hours considering how he has to fumble in the dark to find his other shoe. The light from his computer had aided his sight when he was working, but here, where the light fails to reach, he’s left pretty much blind. Distantly, Chan flickers the light on, and by the time Changbin has blinked enough times for his vision to adjust, he notices Chan reaching for his face mask. Changbin pulls it out of his grasp so fast Chan doesn’t even have time to protest.

Quickly, Changbin snakes one arm around Chan’s neck and gets onto his tiptoes to press a soft, chaste kiss against Chan’s mouth. When he pulls back, his boyfriend’s ears are red.

“Here you go.” Changbin says, holding the mask out in his outstretched hand once he’s steady, feet flat on the ground “You can put this back on now.”

Wordlessly, Chan takes the mask and slips it onto his face, before trailing after his boyfriend, not missing the way his ears are equally as red as his own.

Changbin gets funny cravings whilst making music. Cravings that Chan can never help but satisfy, because once Changbin gives him those wide eyes and pushes his delicate lips into a pout, he has no choice but to give in.

“I want churros.” Changbin says as he skips alongside Chan on the street. Even though the sun is setting fast and night is creeping up on them, Seoul’s streets are busy and bustling with its never ending nightlife. Chan narrows his eyes at Changbin, in a way that would look intimidating if Changbin didn’t know Chan could never be annoyed with him.

“Churros?” Chan repeats incredulously, “That’s not even a meal.”

Changbin shrugs as he takes Chan’s hand in his own

“But hyung,” He pouts, “I _really _want churros.”

Chan sighs, only to lace their fingers together properly and pull them into the closest café. 

Chan buys his boyfriend a ridiculous number of churros accompanied by a ridiculous amount of vanilla ice cream, and Changbin doesn’t even bother checking if anyone is watching them when he surges forward and presses the biggest kiss he can against Chan’s mouth.

“Binnie!” Chan giggles when they pull apart, flushed all the way down to his neck. Changbin only smiles before he digs into his food and Chan can’t help but lean against his palm and watch him fondly, his own butter pecan ice-cream melting down to his elbow. 

━━━━━━━━┓ ✠ ┏━━━━━━━━

  
“Wake up!” 

Changbin groans, and does the exact opposite of the shout that jolted him awake, instead turning over to hopefully resume his sleep. The insistent thumping on his back continues, stubborn as a log- no bending in it. Changbin groans once more, turning back to hopefully get it off.

“Don’t push me!” 

Changbin’s eyes fly open, and instant regret fills deep within him as he sees Jisung sprawled on their bedroom floor, a hurt look in his wide eyes.

“Shit, baby I’m sorry.” He whispers, scrambling out of bed to check if he’s okay, sleep completely forgotten. Jisung basks under the attention, clearly unhurt and perfectly fine, the only prominent damage being to his dignity. 

“It’s okay.” Jisung pouts, and Changbin smiles when he does, leaning forward to kiss it off of him. 

“Did I hurt you?” Changbin asks, clearly worried. “I didn’t mean to push you.”

“No, I’m okay.” Jisung replaces the pout on his face with his signature smile, and just the sight of it sends relief to Changbin’s heart, “Come on,” He says after a pause, “Chan hyung made breakfast.”

Changbin allows Jisung to tug him all the way to the kitchen, where the beautiful smell of Chan’s cooking is wafting from. He spies his boyfriend in the corner of the kitchen by the oven, pushing something around that’s sizzling in a pan, and Changbin wonders why he even thought about going to sleep when _this _was what was waiting for him if he were to wake up.

“Hyung!” Jisung says, all loud and happy, like he wasn’t just shoved off his own bed mere minutes ago, “I got him!”

Chan turns and shoots Changbin a warm smile. It makes something stutter in Changbin’s chest- way too early for him to deal with it. 

“Good morning baby,” Chan says, still smiling, “Go and wash up, whilst Jisung sets the table.”

“Who said I’m setting the table?”

“I did.” Chan says sternly, delivering a playful pat to Jisung’s ass. Jisung scowls, faux and childlike, before he begins to pull plates and cutlery out of the drawers.

Changbin is just making his way back from the bathroom, face slightly damp and mouth minty, when he hears the shrill sound of their buzzer going off.

“I’ll get it-” He barely manages to call out before Chan is whizzing out of the kitchen, apron and all, and wordlessly rushing out of the front door.

Jisung softly pads out of the kitchen, meeting Changbin in the hallway, wide eyed and just as confused,

“What was that?” He asks, and Changbin simply shrugs, bringing his arms around him,

“I don’t know baby,” He answers truthfully, “Maybe something that needed a signature?”

Jisung looks up at him, and the look on his face is so adorably lost that Changbin can’t help but kiss him gently before tugging him back into the kitchen, pleased to see everything set out on the table.

Changbin’s about to ask if they should wait, though his stomach is rumbling and he really doesn’t feel like sitting around and waiting for the food to get cold, when Chan returns, flushed and out of breath, a small package in his hand.

“Sorry,” Chan says sheepishly, taking the last seat at the table, “Just didn’t want to lose the delivery guy.” He pulls out a white box from the package in his hand as he speaks, and then slides it over to Jisung, smiling brightly the whole time. “That’s for you Sungie.”

Jisung visibly brightens, a huge smile taking over his face as he carefully takes the box from Chan.

“A present?” He asks, eyes shining.

Chan laughs, scratching the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. His eyes dart to Changbin, studying his expression- fond, as always, before he nods at Jisung.

“If you want it to be.”

Jisung eagerly pulls open the box, taking very little care with his actions. Changbin only hopes that Chan hasn’t bought their frisky boyfriend something he can easily damage with his exuberance. A squeal escapes Jiung’s lips when he sees what it is.

“New airpods! _Hyung!” _

Jisung jumps from his chair to squeeze Chan into a hug and Chan laughs heartily, fondly squeezing him back. They make a beautiful sight, Jisung’s tiny frame wrapped around Chan’s broader one, hugging the life out of him whilst Chan rubs his cheek against Jisung’s head fondly. 

Jisung moves back so he’s perched in Changbin’s lap, riveting eyes still shiny and happy,

“I know you messed up your last ones so…” Chan trails off, cheeks visibly red.

Jisung laughs giddily, his laughter turning into uncontrollable giggles when Changbin bounces him on his knee.

“Thank you,” Jisung says, slipping the box into his pocket, “I love you.” 

Jisung slips out of Changbin’s lap to press a shy kiss to Chan’s cheek, and then moves back over to press one to Changbin’s cheek too.

“And you.” 

━━━━━━━━┓ ✠ ┏━━━━━━━━

“Hyung?”

Changbin drags his gaze away from the awful scene on the TV to look over the back of the couch, eyes squinting in the dim light so he can make out the figure of his sleepy younger boyfriend. His lips soften into a smile as he beckons Jisung over, unable to keep it off his face even once Jisung has comfortably settled down next to him.

“What’re you watching?” Jisung asks sleepily, fists rubbing at his eyes.

“I don’t even know.” Changbin admits, warily glancing back to the TV. There’s a teenage couple dancing, or rather, grinding against one another, a typical American frat party surrounding them, that they’re barely paying attention to. Jisung snorts,

“My neuroscience textbooks are more arousing than this.” He yawns, snuggling further into Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin shifts to pull his legs underneath him, allowing Jisung as much room as possible to nestle against his bicep. “Straight people are so weird.” Jisung observes once he’s comfortable, “they really have the audacity to shove all this in our faces whilst looking _disgusting _in the process.”

Changbin laughs softly, jostling Jisung who has most of his body weight leaning on him, and consequently coaxing a whine out of him.

“Heterophobe.” He teases. Jisung looks ready to murder him, and Changbin- who has been looking for a distraction ever since the couple started taking their clothes off- kisses Jisung softly.

Jisung is still slightly sleep-ridden from his nap, still slightly dazed and very much not in control. His movements are lazy and barely responding to anything deeper than slow, but Changbin presses against him anyway, sighing into his mouth and revelling in the way Jisung accepts everything he gives him. The longer they kiss, the more it seems to wake Jisung up, and a few minutes later Changbin has him panting underneath him, desperate whines and soft whimpers falling from his lips. When Changbin places a gentle hand under Jisung’s chin to tilt his head upwards, Jisung straight up moans, and the sound makes Changbin groan into Jisung’s mouth.

“Hyung,” Jisung pants, pulling away, lips slick and swollen. Changbin feels a strange sense of pride surge through him. “Chan hyung will be mad if we do this on the couch.”

Changbin smiles, leaning back to rest on his heels. Jisung looks a right picture from this angle, hair messy and lips bruised. Changbin has half a mind to pull his phone out of his pocket and actually snap one.

“Do what?” Changbin asks, cocking his head to the side and feigning innocence, “We’re just kissing.”

_“Hyung,” _Jisung whines, and it’s such a big contradiction to the sounds he was making earlier, if Changbin didn’t know him inside and out he wouldn’t believe it was the same person. “Don’t tease me.”

Changbin’s about to reply- or react, by picking him up and taking him straight to the bedroom, but he’s barely standing when the front door swings open and shatters his fantasies.

Jisung scrambles up from the couch, frantic hands trying to pat down his hair as Chan walks through the doorway, carrying two large, wrapped bouquets of flowers.

“Chan hyung!” Jisung says, in his guilty voice. Chan catches onto it immediately, and Jisung realises this as he slowly deflates against the couch, almost cowering.

“Were you two about to fuck on the couch?”

“No!”

“Yeah.” Changbin shrugs a response the same time Jisung does, and Jisung throws him a look of betrayal. “What have you got there?” Changbin asks, in an attempt to distract them both.

“Oh right,” It’s Chan’s turn to look embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable, as he approaches them and holds out the flowers. “These are for you, I picked them up on my way home. Violets and uh… daisies.” 

Changbin takes a single bouquet from Chan whilst Jisung takes the other. He studies Jisung’s expression first, and Jisung looks ecstatic, all rosy-cheeked and bright eyed except for a whole different reason now. He buries his face into the flowers, breathing in their scent, and then smiles giddily at Chan.

“These smell so good, hyung.” Jisung says, “Thank you so much.”

Changbin walks around the couch to stand right in front of Chan before looping his arms around Chan’s neck, flowers dangerously dangling from one hand. Chan is surprised for a moment; Changbin feels it in the way his breath hitches slightly, before he squeezes him back appreciatively, hands snaking around Changbin’s waist.

“Thank you.” Changbin murmurs into his neck, “I love you.”

━━━━━━━━┓ ✠ ┏━━━━━━━━

Chan is working at the studio on a Saturday afternoon when he hears scrambling behind the door. The sun is at its highest point in the sky, shining through the window so brightly he doesn’t even need to switch on the lights. A blackbird sits and chirps by the open window, and Chan has been trying his utmost hardest to not make a single sound for the last forty minutes in hopes of not scaring it off. But as soon as that noise comes from the door, the bird startles and promptly flies away.

Chan sighs as he turns towards the door, knowing there’s only two people in his life who would make so much noise opening a door without even entering.

“Come in you two.” Chan calls, struggling to keep the fond smile off his face.

Jisung and Changbin walk in with matching guilty looks, and it melts Chan’s heart to see them looking so awkward and shy. 

“It’s fine,” Chan laughs after a minute of silence, “I’m almost done here anyway.”

Jisung looks up at that, and to Chan’s horror, he looks even more guilt-ridden than he did previously.

“Yeah but we ruined it.”

Chan frowns,

“Ruined what?”

“The surprise.” Changbin says gloomily, “You weren’t supposed to know we were here till you _left.”_

Chan can’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head at his two ridiculous boyfriends. It’s sweet, really, that they had tried to surprise him and not be loud about it, but it’s also pretty laughable.

_“Please, _when have you two ever managed to do something _quietly?”_

“Sometimes we’re quiet!” Jisung protests, but even as he says the words, a giggle slips past his lips at the absurdity of the statement. “Okay, maybe we’re really bad at keeping quiet.” He admits, walking over to where Chan is sitting. Changbin follows him, and Chan pulls up the two chairs he keeps by his desk especially for moments like these, when his boyfriends miss him and look for cheap excuses to visit.

“You are, really bad.” Chan agrees. “Now what was that surprise?”

Changbin and Jisung look at one another, exchanging words through looks alone, completely forgetting that Chan is also very capable of deciphering those looks.

_“You guys.”_ He whines, and Jisung giggles before nodding at Changbin,

“Okay, okay. Close your eyes, hyung.” Chan closes his eyes, expecting absolutely nothing more than some take-out meal to be placed in his hands. When he only feels a very light box drop into his hands, he shifts, still expectant.

“Can I open my eyes now?” He asks, trying to mask his confusion. There’s a sound of consent, from either Changbin or Jisung, Chan isn’t exactly sure, too distracted by his eagerness to open his eyes and see whatever they’ve put in his hands. 

When Chan’s eyelids flicker open, he can’t help the gasp that falls from his lips.

“Open it.” Changbin says weakly.

With delicate, shaky fingers, Chan pulls open the ring box, gasping once more at the beautiful silver jewellery that twinkles under the midday sun.

“It’s a promise ring.” Changbin says, somehow being the only person in the room capable of pronouncing words, “Because we promise to be yours. For as long as you’ll have us.”

Chan is too dazed to say anything, so Jisung slips the ring out of the box and onto his finger, before shaking him gently.

“Hyung,” He says, voice ridden with anxiety. “Say something.”

“I like it.” Chan whispers, “It’s so pretty. I love it. It’s beautiful. You’re both beautiful. I love you. Both.”

Jisung and Changbin fall against him, laughing and wiping the tears from his face he didn’t even realise were falling.

“We love you too.” Changbin murmurs against Chan’s cheek once he’s pressed a soft kiss to it. Chan has never felt more loved in his life, when Jisung presses a kiss to his other cheek and snuggles up against him.

“You’re always buying us things.” Jisung murmurs into his shoulder, “Things you can’t even _afford, _I’ve seen your bank balance hyung,” He giggles, fully aware that Chan is feeling too soft to scold him, and taking advantage of it, “So we thought we should get you something too.”

“Something _we_ can’t afford.” Changbin grumbles, good-naturedly.

Chan laughs as he brings his arm around them both. He has nothing to say to that, afraid that if he will, he’ll cry, so he directs his attention to the open window once more. The sun is still beating down on them, light streaming into the room brighter than ever. A soft breeze ruffles the leaves of the trees when it passes, and Chan is about to look away when he notices movement by the window. He smiles when he realises what it is.

A blackbird swoops down from the sky, not making a single sound as it settles softly onto the outside of the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can pick out all the symbolism in this fic... i will send u a cookie 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
